pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is male. His voice actors are Gage Munroe (US) and Noah Ashby (UK) Bio Marshall is a Dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. He is a firepup. He wears a firefighter's hat and rides a firetruck. Marshall is a fire pup and he loves to play with the other PAW Patrol members. Marshall never gives up. He is the most immature of the PAW patrol. Nick Jr.com Description From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say, "I'm okay!" Personality Marshall always crashes into a lot of things, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is not exactly well-coordinated. He's also is a bit air-headed and gets very excited. Aside from his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol. Marshall also loves birds, especially baby birds. He is best friends with Chase, and they sometimes bump or land onto each other in a few episodes. Abilities He is able to shoot water with his hose whenever he barks. He can go high places with his ladder in his vehicle. Episodes Marshall was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups and the Very Big Baby (with Rubble) *Pup A Doodle Doo (with Chase) *Pup Pup Goose (with Chase) *Pup Pup and Away (with Rocky) *Pups Fight Fire (with Rocky and Chase) *Pups Save the Bay (with Zuma) *Pups Get a Lift (with Rocky) *Pups Save Alex (with Skye) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Zuma and Skye) *Pups Turn on the Lights (with Rocky and Chase) *Pups Save a Pool Day (with Rubble) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) Marshall was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a School Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Marshall? He's so silly He's adorable He's so brave He has a big heart Appearance Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy with bright blue eyes. His fire fighter gear is red; it has a red suit and fire fighter hat. His collar is yellow with a fire symbol on his tag. Catchphrases *"I'm fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *"Do my best, forget about the rest" (From Pups Fight Fire) Trivia *Marshall is the first pup to need help from the PAW Patrol (Pups Fight Fire) *He also achieved the "Fastest Fire-Pup in the World" Trophy in the same episode, which was changed to the " Greatest Fire-Pup in the World" by Mayor Goodway. Gallery Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Rocky and Marshall.jpg|Rocky and Marshall Ryder, Marshall, and Chase.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg Images-1.jpeg pizap.com13883589842451.jpg Fired-up Marshall.jpg Character large-marshall.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Marshall.jpg 1464638_514409058672590_801635845_n.png Images-1345.jpeg Imagestttg-7.jpeg Narshallvechile.jpeg Hjjj.PNG Images-1fhfgk3.jpeg 68ee769a17e6858278cc0d58289b8952.png marshallgetsboughne.png 2bf5f3dc3b89117b8fcfc3a24634b103.png d3707492361f08d2cb9e498dc3eea56b.png Marshall.png Marshall sleeping with The Fuzz.png DontCryMarshall.png|Don't cry, Marshall ReadyToGough.png hoyul.png poorwittlemarshall.png LickLick.png Plap.png|Ouch! YEEHAW.png|Cowboy Marshall. CareUts.png wannameetthatdad.png|You look good, Marshall. Smile! Lookingatgeese.jpeg Stuck.PNG whoyoucallinconehead.png ForHandsomePuppy32.png pumpkinlel.png|Marshall the Pumpkin. THECRABHASSPOKEN.png RTP!.PNG oopsiez.png|"Ooooohhh.....I shouldn't have done that. WordsWeShouldAllLiveBy.png|"Do my best, and forget the rest!" Thanks!.png|Mayor Goodway presenting Marshall with the Fastest Fire-Pup Award. HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Marshall the Clown. ppppttt.png|Marshall spitting out some feathers. Marshall and his cute widdle teddy bear.png|Carrying his teddy bear Marshall(sleepingAngel).png DashAwayAll!.png|"Dash away all!" Siren.png Ride.png Pick me pleeeeth.png Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Protected Pages